Square Papers
by Georgia O'Criss
Summary: Sebastian and David used to be close as young boys, now when Sebastian returns to Ohio their paths meet again. Will they be changed for the better?    A fanfic about why Sebastian is so mean and how David copes with his sexuality once Kurt returns to WMHS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi! This is the first chapter of a fic I have started called Square Papers. It features David and Sebastian from Glee and later involves Kurt and Blaine. It starts off about the day before the Born This Way episode where Kurt goes back to WMHS. This is my first time posting a fic and reviews would be really appreciated!

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM WHAT SO EVER, I AM ONLY A FAN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Square Papers<br>****Chapter One  
><strong>**French, Football and Cold Coffee**

"If you don't have notes, you fail!" The teacher had screeched to the class at school that day, it had been Sebastian's first day in Lima Ohio in a long time, and he had thought he might as well go to school (which was a choice he highly regretted because it made him even more tired than needed).

'Why did I decide to take two languages this year? I also thought doing French would be a breeze _I mean I am fluent_!' Sebastian had bragged to himself before resting his tired head on the wooden desk and accidently falling asleep.

The Karofsky family and Smythe family had been friends since Sebastian's father had been working with Mr. Paul Karofsky at an office building when a fire broke out. Although the families' friendship drifted apart after the Smyth family moved to Europe because Sebastian's father earned a promotion that Paul turned down, Mrs. Karofsky kept in touch closely with Sebastian's mother. When the Smyth family announced they were moving back home to Lima Ohio the Karofsky family insisted to host Sebastian.

"Sebastian can live with us for a few weeks before the whole family leaves for _home_." Paul Karofsky had said over the phone.

"Home?" Mr. Smyth had quizzed at Paul's phrasing.  
>"You were born in Lima, lived here for a long time, it's your home and it's going to be hard to pack, you have been away for a long time! If you want we would love to have Sebastian to come home early and stay with us while you pack the rest of the house, so he isn't in the way." The offer was great, it meant Sebastian could get to become friends again with Paul's son David, who went to the local high school that Sebastian was to go to when he arrived in Lima.<p>

So there he was, sitting in the room he shared with David, French notes stuck to his face and a blur of confusion in his mind consisting of: 'Oh wait, I think I'm in Lima' and 'So this is the Karofsky family home? I wonder where everyone is?' Eventually Sebastian's thoughts collected together enough to tell him he needed coffee and that his eyes could spot a Lima Bean coffee-to-go cup sitting to the left of his blue French folder. What his mind didn't tell him was that the coffee had gone cold because it had been some hours since Sebastian had bought it, however the shock of cold coffee made his mid buzz and remember what he had been doing before his tiredness took over his brain.

"French! Notes! Oh shoot! What's the time?" Sebastian said probably a little louder than needed while shoving his notes together in a messy pile before reading his watch. "Oh, it's one in the morning." He said dumbly to himself in the middle of the brightly lit room. "I should probably sleep, I can just sort these notes out before school later." Sebastian mumbled to himself, slipping a messy pile of brightly colored paper into his blue French folder before groggily going downstairs to say goodnight to Dave and Mr. Karofsky (Sebastian assumed Dave was still up because his bed was empty).

Sebastian assumed Mrs Karofsky was sleeping because apart from the light escaping from under the door to David and Sebastian's room, and the moonlight shinning through the large window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling at the end of the hallway opposite the stairs, the whole of the second story appeared to be completely dark. The thought of somebody sleeping made the quite 'thuds' Sebastian's shoes were making on the wooden floorboards seem much louder in his mind, it almost felt like the 'thuds' were echoing throughout the house. Sebastian stopped at the top of the stairs. From what the boy could see, there were no lights on downstairs, he started feeling more lost among his thoughts. Mindlessly Sebastian walked down the stairs, as he got near halfway down, Sebastian noticed the sound of a football match playing on the T.V. The sound was scratchy and Sebastian decided that David or his parents must have recorded the game.

"Oh, hello Sebastian." Mr. Karofsky said when he saw the slim boy appear in the doorway of the livng room. Mr. Karofsky was sitting with his arm around Dae on a two-seater brown leather couch facing the T.V, which was the only light in room, maybe the only light in the first floor. When Dave noticed Sebastian, he wriggled out of his father's embrace and moved onto another two-seater that faced Sebastian. They only sound in the room was coming from the T.V and Sebastian realized he had been standing there dumbly for quite sometime and Mr. Karofsky and Dave were waiting for an answer but no words managed to rise out of his mouth instead he nodded his head whilst making a little groan.

"We are just watching the last football game Dave played to see what he needs to improve on, do you play?" Mr. karofsky asked as an attempt to make the situation to feel less awkward.

"I like football, but, uh, I don't have quite the right build for American football and it's not that big in Europe." Sebastian laughed as his mind started to run normally again. "No, but I do play football as in I guess you could say soccer."

"Nice, maybe Dave could teach you a bit more about American Football and you could teach Dave about soccer-football?" Mr. Karofsky said as the first half ended and half time started on the T.V.

"Yeah that would be fun." Sebastian said quite genuinely as Mr. Karofsky stood up.

"I'm going to grab a cup of coffee, just sit down and make yourself at home, do you boys want anything?" The taste of cold coffee swirled around Sebastian's mouth.  
>"I'm fine thanks."<p>

"Dave?"  
>"I'm alright too, thanks dad."<p>

Mr. Karofsky left the room and David scooted over, making room for Sebastian on the couch. Sebastian sat with David and focused on the T.V, however Dave's concentration was elsewhere, his eyes were moving up Sebastian's slim frame.

Fog filled out on out on the field and the beginning of a mash up of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" and the Yeah Yeah Yeahs' "Heads Will Roll" and teenagers in zombie costumes emerged from the sides of the field.

"Are those your cheerleaders?" Sebastian asked slightly confused by the abnormality of it all. Dave was staring at Sebastian's face, he admired his clear skin and beautiful hair, Dave tried to achieve that look once but his friends just took one look and said  
>"What's wrong with your hair? It makes you look like a homo!" So he got it cut short again so they wouldn't find out about him being gay, however he tried to keep his skin all nice because he thought Kurt might think something of it… Something good.<br>"David?" Sebastian turned round to face Dave, although he didn't catch David staring at him.

"Oh uh yeah, sorry what?"

"Are those your school cheerleaders?" Sebastian gave a gesture towards the screen as the chorus started.  
>"No, the cheerleaders had some sort of cheerleading competition that was important or something, that's is the glee club."<p>

"Large glee club." Sebastian remarked.  
>"Oh, it's the football team too. See the really good dancer, the blond one?"<br>"Yeah?"

"That's Britney and the other hot blond and the black chick with the crazy good voice and great body are ex cheerleaders." David felt strange saying these 'straight' comments about the girls, the boys always said they were hot and stuff so Dave assumed they must be, he knew they had good figures and faces and he knew they were pretty but he never felt an attraction to them, so calling them 'hot' always felt like the wrong word to use. Dave could say Kurt Hummel was hot and it would be the right word because it was true because there was an attraction but saying Quinn Fabray was hot was only stating what others felt.

"What's the other ex cheerleaders names?" Sebastian asked, eyes glued to the intricate dance moves (and lovely body) of Mike Chang.  
>"Quinn Fabray is the other blond and the black one's Santana Lopez."<br>"Why aren't they cheerleaders anymore, like was it a personal choice or were they kicked out?" Sebastian glanced at Dave, and almost catching Dave staring at his beautiful face.  
>"They, uh, were kicked out because they wanted to do the half time show because coach Sylvester is a bit of a bitch." Dave laughed.<br>"Where are you?"  
>"Uh I um… Oh wait there, I'm the dude running on from the corner."<br>"Why aren't you in costume?"  
>"I wasn't going to uh… I didn't want to do the half time show." Dave confessed, every little bit of pride that had filled his body when he saw himself run onto the field and say "That's me!" left his body in a big rush and was replaced with guilt for what he did to Kurt. "So I was kicked out of the football team, but we weren't doing too well and I don't know, something came over me." Sebastian got the feeling there was more to the story but was too tired to press for details.<p>

"I got to play the last half of the game in the end because I preformed at the last minuet." Sebastian nodded slowly. The half time show was over and old music by the likes of Journey started playing over the speakers.  
>"I'm quite tired, so I'm going to get some sleep." Sebastian said getting up from the couch.<br>"Yeah I might too."

"But you haven't watched yourself play yet." Sebastian noted.  
>"Yeah but this is a memorable game, I know all of the moves played plus I've watched it heaps. Whenever I can't sleep I come down here and flick it on." Dave stood up and turned off the T.V then crouched down to turn off the DVD player and some other devices.<br>"Okay." Sebastian mumbled walking towards the stairs. Usually Sebastian would ask more questions, he might have even flirted with Dave a little just to see if he actually liked girls or not but that part of his mind had already fell asleep.

A light turned on in the hallway, momentarily blinding Sebastian.  
>"Goodnight Mr. Karofsky." Sebastian said once his vision went normal again and began walking up the stairs to go to his room.<p>

"Goodnight Sebastian." Paul said cheerfully stopping to look at Sebastian before walking on to talk to his own son. Dave's eyes were looking at Sebastian, inspecting the way Sebastian walked and stood. In ways, it was very much like Kurt's, quite sassy; diva-ish, but Sebastian's walk was more arrogant, which didn't bother Dave at all, however he preferred the vulnerable characteristic in all of Kurt's being. Paul caught Dave's eyes and the longing they held, making David look away abruptly.

"Is everything okay?" Paul asked slightly worried.  
>"Yeah of course."<p>

"Okay but David?" Dave started feeling a little nervous of what was coming next, had his father realized he was gay? Was he about to be lectured about something… something about his sexuality?

"Yeah?" Dave finally croaked out.  
>"Look after Sebastian okay? You know at school and all? His father told me he's gay and uh, proud of it, which is good, we need more teenagers like that in the world, ones who are proud of who they are, but I'm not quite sure how some of the other boys will tolerate it. So look out for him, alright?" Dave nodded because he thought he might say something stupid… about what he was and what he was, was gay.<br>"And I hate to bring it up but the only other gay kid in the school is that Kurt Hummel boy and so for Sebastian's sake, would you mind patching things up with him? I just figure it might make things easier for Sebastian, having a friend who understands?" David was a little confused by his father's wording _'the only __other__ gay kid'_ ? Was his father implying that he knew his son was gay? Or was he just talking as though Sebastian is definitely a WMHS student?  
>"Of course, but Kurt goes to Dalton."<p>

"He's transferring back, he will be back in your hallways tomorrow." Dave felt very uncomfortable, he was excited that he would be able to see Kurt almost every day but he was so ashamed of what he did, what if Kurt wouldn't forgive him?  
>"They have Glee club tomorrow." David mumbled to himself but in a loud enough voice for his father to hear.<br>"Why don't you apologize to Kurt at the Glee club rehersal, from what I've heard they are very protective of Kurt, you could apologize to the whole club tomorrow."

'_What had he heard?'_ David worried and again the question of _'Does Dad know I'm gay?' _ Rushed through Dave's mind. Sometime during their conversation Paul had sat down on the couch, he had also turned the light on. Dave stood up and stretched a little.

"I'll apologize to them all tomorrow." Paul got up with a sad smile on his face, he knew his son was battling something inside of him, an emotion or feeling, he knew Dave was trying to keep something from the world and was only just letting himself accept it and although Paul wished he knew what was going on in his son's life, making him feel so alone, but he did not want to push because he knew David would open up when he was ready. However knowing that David would eventually open to him and accept what was going on, did not make Paul hurt less to see his own son in such a state of such uncertainty. Paul put his arms around his son pulling him into a big stable hug.

"I'm proud of you, son. I know what ever is going on in your life, making you act so different, you will accept it eventually or confront it." Paul said in Dave's ear. David's head was resting on his dad's shoulder and his arms were starting to hurt from holding his father so tightly. Dave's eyes shut tightly and a tear escaped from his eyes and for the first time in a long time, he didn't care if _everyone_knew he was gay, he felt complete acceptance of himself. Although David knew it would have evaporated by morning, Dave felt something needed to be shared with his father, three small words using only six letters and he promised they would be shared when the time felt right.

The time felt right.

"Dad?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I-I am gay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow fans! So far the reviews I have had are good, I'm not really sure how many are reading and I'm sorry updates are slow :(  
>Yeah I uploaded chapter one three months ago... I'm sorry I feel bad :( but things got busy as I started a new school and started getting anxiety attacks that would occur everyday eek but you don't really want to know about my personal life (I have a tumblr for that... But I don't really go on it). On the bright side I have been working hard about my adoption fic and expect a chapter of that up soon as I am sick in bed with nothing to do so I'll be typing! (Today I watched the whole of Season One Volume One)<p>

I would like to apologize I wrote the whole Santana David scene out, but I thought it kind of made sense as that episode was forever ago, I also apologize that this chapter is relatively keeping to what actually has happend but we are in the early days and I mainly want to just build up a relationship between Kurt and Sebastian and David with everyone. Any recommendations are welcome however at the moment I'm not going to be getting Sebastian and David together and it will probably be a while before Dave's in the Glee club, but whoever suggested that, I totally thought the same thing should happen when I saw The Sue Sylvester Shuffle last year!

Episodes lately have been intense! Jeez! I will probably be doing that scene later on because that's my fave episode (Yeah... I'm awful...)

So anyway enjoy! I was thinking of ending this with Dave and Sebastian lying on their beds talking having a bit of a bro moment going on and if you all want that PLEASE say!

Ok! Read now! bye bye!

P.S: I call Karofsky Dave, David and Karofsky, I hope that's ok! I also hope the title of the second chapter isn't too cheesy for you, although I am a sucker for a bit of cheese (including the type you eat :D )

**I don't own glee, if I did it would be mad and depressing and CRAZY and half of the episode would be dedicated to Klaine and Britana kisses n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Square Papers<br>****Chapter Two  
><strong>**The Paper, The Plan**

When David awoke the next morning he groaned, loudly. Sebastian was up, had made his bed and was having a shower in the en suit bathroom but Dave lay in his messy bed. Dave didn't want to get up, he didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to see Kurt and he didn't want to see his dad. But David had to get up, he had to go to school, he had to apologize to Kurt, and he knew it was best for his mentality to see his father. So, Dave rose from his bed, threw on a pair of blue jeans that were scrunched up on the floor at the end of his bed even though they were clean, and grabbed from out of his set of drawers his favourite black and white stripped t-shirt (his favourite because it reminded him of one Kurt had worn multiple times, however Dave decided it looked much better on Kurt with his different broaches, sweaters, jackets, coats, well layers and his cute bowties). Before leaving to go downstairs, Dave grabbed his WMHS football jacket, the same one he wore when he kissed Kurt also, it was cold out.

Sebastian rested the side of his head on his palm, his fingers running down the small strands of hair around his ear. The position probably didn't look very attractive, Sebastian had decided _'but it doesn't matter, no boys here are very attractive or probably even gay.' _ He thought, judging from what he had seen yesterday. A lot of people were still filling into class, there were a group of girls at the back of the class, a few rows back from Sebastian, were having a conversation in (very bad) French. They talked of a boy was returning to McKinley after transferring to an all boys school. The way the girls talked of him was with excitement, however it wasn't like he was the dream boy or they were all in love with, it was more like a best friend, they also talked of another boy (who one of them kissed but she wasn't his _'type'_) and how the two boys were going to miss each other… Not that Sebastian was listening _that_ closely.

Sebastian started to watch who was coming through the door, he recognized a tall blond girl and tried to think of who she was and how he knew her. The girl was talking to someone, her face was turned to the person but the person was yet to come through the door so you couldn't see him or her.

"So now that you've been transferred back here, can we be an item again?" She asked, voice sounding dazed and a bit disconnected, full of innocence.

"Britney, I have a boyfriend."

"We can make out though, right? I miss your cola tasting lips." (Sebastian laughed to himself, she said something extremely flirtatious however made it sound like a normal remark like 'I like your shoes').

"Uh, no." The boy replied, shaking his head and looking confused about why she asked such a thing. The two were now standing to the side of the door, and Sebastian realized the girl was from the girl was Britney from the football game he had been watching last night with Dave.  
>"Kurt!" The girls behind him shouted and cheered. The name Kurt belonged to the boy talking to the cheerleader, the gay boy, and the conversation Sebastian had over heard from the girls started to make even more sense, everything slotted into place. Sebastian's eyes stayed glued on Kurt as he ran to the back of the class and hugged the girls.<p>

"How's Blaine?"

"Did you miss us?"

"Are you glad to be back?" The girls talked over each other, Sebastian could tell Kurt was a little over whelmed by all the attention but he still enjoyed it all. Kurt just smiled and nodded while trying to get a word or two in with his friends, glad to be back.

"Right class!" A teacher at the front of the class shouted as an attempt to get the class to be quite. There were a few whispers from the back group followed by a loud fit of giggles before the class was silent.

"We have a student re-joining us today, Kurt Hummel." The teacher gestured to the back of the class where Kurt stood and took a bow. The group of girls Kurt sat with broke into cheers and loud claps, covering up the fact that the rest of the class was quite apart from a few sloppy claps and many smart remarks from the jocks about how he was gay.

"Please hand in your folders, I hope you have all finished the work I gave you and if you don't have your notes you will fail." The teacher told the class once the girls quietened down. Sebastian opened his sky blue French folder to check he had all his notes and a suitable amount of his work finished. He quickly scanned through each page of his folder (which looked like it held more like a semesters worth of work rather than just one night) before rising from his seat to hand in his work. As Sebastian stood, a small square of paper slipped out of the blue folder and fell upon the classroom floor, the boy, afraid it might be something important bent down instantly to pick the square up. He turned it over, expecting it to just have some French phrases or maybe a self reminder however it turned out to be something quite different…

David gingerly knocked on the door, which divided the general office from Principle Figgins' office. The boy was terrified, he had no idea what would happen when he walked through that door, he only knew that Figgins wanted to see him and he wanted to talk to Figgins.

"Come in" Figgins' Indian accent said through the door, David's palms got even more sweaty (if that was possible) it was time to face his near future. Before opening the door, David wiped his hands on his jeans and pushed his hair back to make himself less scruffy as he thought it might help gain a little more respect from the head of the school.

Sebastian gathered up his things slowly after French and watched the different groups leave class for a little while. Kurt and his friends left first, hurriedly and excited to be reunited, followed by a group of awkward looking kids who were being pushed around by the jocks behind them and then the cheerleaders. Sebastian thought it was funny how although the groups '_hated_'each other, they left so closely, he then wondered where he would end up sitting on the High school food chain, or even if he would become part of it at all. Would Sebastian join a group and become significant or would he be apart of a group that never bothered to jump into the madness, instead just observed and enjoyed their easy-going high school lives. Sebastian decided he had been sitting there awkwardly for long enough and it was time to go, he stood, put his head down and left.

In the halls Sebastian saw Kurt hugging his friends goodbye as they left to go to their own lockers.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe, I'm new here." Sebastian told Kurt leaning up against his locker (which was conveniently next to Kurt's) and holding out his hand. Kurt smiled and shook Sebastian's hand.  
>"Kurt."<p>

"I was wondering if maybe this was yours, or you knew who it might belong to." Sebastian unfolded the square of paper that had fallen out of his folder to reveal that a love heart had been drawn on it with two names inside: Kurt + Dave. Kurt slammed his locker shut and faced completely towards Sebastian.

"No that isn't mine, I think its David Karofsky's. Don't show that to too many people okay? Where did you get it?" Kurt was incredibly calm even though his heart was racing and he felt like he was going to cry but there was still a tone in his voice that was blunt and cold; sharp.  
>"Nobody <em>gave<em> it to me" Sebastian laughed. "It fell on the floor when I opened my book in French last period, I decided to pick it up before anyone else might see it. I didn't know Dave was out of the closet."  
>"W-what? Wait, you already know Karofsky?" Kurt was confused, he had never seen this boy in his life but he already knew he didn't like him, he was too mysterious for Kurt's liking, there was a presence about him that was… Off.<br>"Yeah, I'm living with him, we are from way back."  
>"Right…" Kurt got even more baffled, but then he didn't really care too much anyway… Did he?<br>"Do you and him have something going on?" Sebastian said with a wink, setting Kurt into a rage.

"No! I have a boyfriend and am happy and…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence just turned to stare at his locker.  
>"I was thinking you could do better, it's a shame you have a boyfriend too, here was me thinking that we could do this easy, no snooping." Kurt turned his face to Sebastian wearing a both angry and confused expression.<br>"What the hell?" He mumbled.  
>"There aren't many out-of-the-closet gays at this school; in fact I'm thinking it's just you and me. We would make a hot couple, and I don't care too much about going behind your boyfriend's back."<br>"No! Just no! I just met you and I really, _really_, care about Blaine so welcome to the school but please keep away from me, find someone else." And with that Kurt turned away and swiftly walked to his next class. Sebastian looked at the boy, beautiful as he was it looks like he's out of his league, which is strange considering he had always been able to have whoever he wanted in the previous places he had lived, gay or not. With that the warning bell rang and Sebastian walked to his next class.

Dave thought of last night. His father had asked him to apologize to Kurt and the glee club; little did he know he had already planned to. A few days ago David had been walking to class with his gang when Santana Lopez walked flirtatiously up to him.

"Hey, meet me at Lima Bean after school, don't take too long." She whispered in his ear but in a loud enough voice for the other jocks to hear him. Before walking away, Santana kissed him on the cheek. Dave tried so hard to keep cool but inside he was freaking out. He had never been asked out by a girl, or in a flirtatious way by _anyone_! The strange thing about McKinley was that was that people just assumed you have been in a relationship before Everyone is always so tie up with who is dating who that nobody notices those who have never actually dated.

David noticed a change in how his friends treated him after Santana approached him, lately the other jocks had made him feel _different_, David started feeling like they knew something about him. Something about his sexuality. However all this changed after Santana approached him, they treated him like every other boy who gets asked by Santana, telling Dave "how _good_she is" and "how much fun he's going to have tonight" so in some ways he was grateful for the date even though he wasn't interiorly sure what was going to happen.

After school, Dave rushed out of science and moved swiftly to the student parking lot. He paused for a moment next to his dark green Jeep and ran his fingers down the newly formed dent on the side of the driver's door.  
>"Stupid puck heads!" He mumbled, digging through his bag trying to find his keys. It wasn't until Dave had started the engine that he remembered about the coffee date with Santana. All of a sudden he wished he hadn't had left class so quickly and had stayed to clean up instead of leaving that nerd he was working with to do it. Dave breathed deeply, he had to go and make everyone think he was straight even if it meant doing things with "One-night-stand-Santana".<p>

The drive to Lima Bean seemed long, painfully so. It was quite and lonely but David was far too nervous to turn the radio. He knew there were road works and could've taken a different that was usually quicker anyway but he decided to take the detours. "So you can see Kurt's house and maybe Kurt" he told himself even though it was just in hope he wouldn't see Santana for a few more minuets. When David parked he knew there would be free parks in the Lima Bean car park but he still decided to park around the block and walk. David was thinking, _hoping_ all these things would make him at least 10 minuets late (and because he knew Santana was not patient he hoped she would leave so he didn't even have to see her), however as he reached the Lima Bean doors he checked his watch and realized he was not late at all, and as he glanced over his shoulder he saw Santana locking up her car.  
>"Hey, right on time!" She giggled in Dave's ear making him even more nervous about how the rest of the evening was going to unfold. The two took a table near a window by the back of the shop were not many people were sitting. The place was as busy as usual: Not packed, but bustling, lively in a very slow coffee shop kind of fashion. They stared off with the usual chit-chat; how's school, what's been happening, have you got much homework to do, isn't that teacher a bitch and so on. Throughout it all Santana didn't drop any hints as to why she had asked him here and Dave couldn't stand it anymore. After a long silence he decided to say something.<br>"I knew you would ask me out eventually."  
>"Oh give it up, I know!" Santana snapped back immediately making Dave's heart jump… Does she know? Dave's mind buzzed with nerves.<br>" 'bout what?" He asked probably a little too fast.  
>"That you're gay!" She said it so simply, just like she was stating the average dinner she ate last night and it made Dave's brain buzz even more.<br>"What? Who told you that?" Dave was surprised at how cool his voice sounded, maybe he could keep the secret.  
>"No one had to tell me! First of all I saw you checking out Sam's ass the other day, you need to be more careful with you lurking."<br>"I didn't, I was just checking out what jeans he was wearing" Dave interrupted, loosing control of how defensive he sounded.  
>"Like that is any less gay!" Santana laughed. "Second of all, I know about you and Kurt, remember last week before the benefit, you worried about 'the truth getting out'? Guess what! It's out!" That made Dave really anxious especially the tone of determination and simplicity in her voice, that really unnerved him.<br>"Whatever they told you is a lie to mess with me! Imma' kick their asses!"  
>"You know what?" It was her turn to interrupt. "Why don't you just settle down and let auntie 'Tanna here tell you a little story." It seemed everything she said made him feel even more on edge, and it didn't help that she was now holding his hand.<br>"It's about you. You are what we call a 'Late in Life' gay. You are going to stay in the closet, get married, have drunken relations with your wife, have a couple of kids, maybe become a States Attorney or Deacon, then get caught in the men's room tapping your foot with some page and guess what! I accept that about you." The accuracy scared him, but he couldn't be found out this early in life, he'd seen those kids on TV and Youtube, how much crap they get for being gay, and he knew he would never be able to deal with that.  
>"Why are you doing this to me?" He broke, he had been found out and he had been found out and couldn't think of any had been found out and couldn't think of any more ways to deny his sexuality and he broke.<br>"Because I need you and you need me… We play on the same team." Santana said awkwardly. The words really took Dave back.  
>"You ah-um your…" Dave mumbled confused.<br>"Look I'm not ready to start eating Jicama or get a flat top either maybe in Junior Collage…" The air got dense and awkward and Dave had no idea how to deal with sexuality issues, heck he was planning on staying in the closet he was so scared!  
>"This is garbage! I'm not gay!" Dave started sounding aggressive but he didn't really care.<br>"I am _trying_ to help you out here! Have you ever heard of the term 'beards'? It's when a gay man and woman date each other to hide the fact they are gay, like the Roosevelts. So you and I are going to be each other beards then win prom king and queen and rule the school."  
>"And what if I say no?" Dave asked, the plan seemed a little dodgy and he wasn't entirely sure what they would have to do, how far they would have to go to make it look…. Convincing.<br>"Then I am going to tell everyone about you and you're life will be over. Only straight up I am is a straight up bitch." Dave sighed there was so much he could lose.  
>"You in or not?" He should do it. He should be Santana's 'beard' and keep everything a secret, he was going to have to come out eventually though, especially with Santana knowing everything… But he knew about Santana, shouldn't that make them even? No, this is Santana Lopez, the bitch of the school, she knows everything about everyone and was the best black mailer in history, even better than Sue Sylvester and Dave had heard that she has been pretty good. David sighed.<br>"What would I have to do?"  
>"So you're in?" She giggled.<br>"I guess so." He breathed out slowly. Santana talked for a while about the plan she had came up with, it was simple but sure to get her Prom Queen and keep his sexuality a secret. The first thing he had to do was apologize to Kurt. Dave planned to go to Dalton and apologize to him in person after the next day of school but then he found out that Kurt was transferring back so he didn't have to, Santana must have said something to him to get him back. David knew he still had to make things right though and he could never back out after his talk with his dad. So here he was, in front of the Glee club glaring at him suspiciously, praying (to a god he did not believe in) that they would accept his apology and everything would go well. 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Yay! Hope you guys liked it! Suggestions! Please! Also if there are typos oh god I'm sorry. If anyone wants my tumblr just say and I'll post it up but eeeeeekkkkk it needs work... I'm new to all this new blogging stuff...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I promise I'll fix that! Anyway, this chapter was really hard to write. I just didn't know what I wanted to do with it, all I knew is that I wanted to fast forward time quite a bit. I decided to put some Klaine in this one and I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. It's a bit of a hit and miss chapter.

I ended up doing this completely differently to how I thought I would but I think I like it.

Any suggestions and corrections would be really appreciated! Thanks guys, I really appreciate the support I have so far and I promise and update by the end of the week... Maybe even tomorrow if you're luck ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Square Papers<br>Chapter Three  
>What the hell<strong>

Sebastian pushed the door from the bathroom to David's room open with his shoulder, his head felt cloudy and part of him wanted to just go straight to bed but there were two reasons he couldn't do that. The first, is the fact that there's no way he could ever get to sleep with David throwing his baseball at the ceiling like he was in an old family 90's movie. The second reason was that Sebastian needed to confront David about the note he had found that morning. Dave stopped throwing the baseball as soon as he heard someone was entering his room, his head perked up and he sat up to look who was there even though it was rather obvious who it would be considering only one person could be in his bathroom.  
>"Hey." Dave greeted as Sebastian entered the room, "You look tired." He stated as Sebastian walked over to his set of drawers next to his bed and started putting away a neat pile of clean clothes.<p>

"That would be because I am tired." He replied as he took out a top and refolded it neatly. "So I assume you are going to bed? I might too, I've just got to go downstairs and talk to dad. Is Anne asleep yet?" Sebastian found it a little strange how David would call his mother by her first name.

"Yeah, she's been in bed since dinner, I don't know how you don't notice." Dave just shrugged and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Sebastian almost yelled making David jump as he was about to leave the room. "I'm not going to bed yet."

"Cool story bro." Dave started turning back to the door but keeping eye contact with Sebastian. "I'm still gonna talk to dad."

"I need to talk to you first."

"If you are going to stay up, can't you wait?" Dave sighed.

"No because once we've talked I'm going to sleep."

"Good idea cause you look tired." The two froze in silence for a while before Sebastian talked.

"Close the door and sit down."

"You aren't going to say you have the hots for me or anything are you? Because you know I'm not into that right?"

"Well that's the point, I don't know." Sebastian muttered to himself, smirking. Dave's head perked up and Sebastian felt very nervous that he had heard him so he quickly began to start talking again.

"You know Kurt?" He started. Dave nodded, a little worried about what was to come, he was grateful that Sebastian had asked him to sit because even at the mention of Kurt's name him feel queasy and guilty about what he had done.

"I um might have told him you liked him…" Sebastian stuttered.

"You what?" Dave said surprised, raising from his seat in an aggressive manor and anger taking control of his mind just like at school before Kurt knew about him being gay and he would see him prance down the hallways all happy and gay.

"W-wait!" Sebastian somewhat screamed in fear, shaking Dave from his aggressiveness somewhat. "Let me explain. First off, I didn't tell anyone else and secondly, it was an accident."

"How is something like that an accident?" David muttered, still in anger.

"I found this in my French folder." He said taking out the little square piece of paper from his pocket and giving it to David. "It must have accidentally got in with my French notes when I was using your desk to study. Anyway, it fell on the floor when I was taking my assignment up to the teacher and I thought it was an important note of yours at first but then I read it. I didn't pick you for the gay type so I assumed it must be Kurt's. I thought it might be the same Kurt that's in my French class, as he looked quite gay. So after class I followed him to his locker and confronted him about the note. I don't think you need to worry about it though, Kurt seemed like he wanted to keep things a secret." Sebastian finished waiting for Dave to process this information.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm gay, I just… There is no way I could deal with that." David whispered after a few moments of silence, still in shock. "Especially not my mum, she hates us."

"Us as in gays?" Sebastian asked. Dave just nodded.

"I would hug you right now but I don't know if either of us are really into that but um I guess you can talk to me whenever you want about this whole gay thing."

"Thanks, that's really… Thanks." Dave smiled.

Silence.

"I'm going to go downstairs, maybe watch some football with dad… Might even tell him about this, would that be ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I won't tell anyone but you can tell whoever you want."

"Thanks, seems like a bit of an uneven deal but thanks."

"No problem."

Silence again.

"Want to come down too?" David said as he reached for the door handle."

"Thanks but no thanks, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Sebastian said smiling.

"Ok then, well come down if you ever want like if you can't sleep."

"Will do."

"Ok, well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dave."

"Are you happy that you've spent a month now back with the McKinley kids?"

"Oh my, yes! It's great, Blaine!" Kurt talked into his phone as he juggled books into his locker. "But I miss you, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too honey, and so do the other boys."

"Kurt! I LOVE YOU!" Jeff sung into Blaine's phone after successfully stealing it.

"I love you too, Jeff! But you better go and give Nick some of that love too, don't you think?"

"Oh you know I will!"

"I'll see you in the weekend, ok Jeff?" Kurt giggled into his phone. He heard the crackle of Blaine stealing his phone back (as well as the Dalton boys giggling, and what sounded like Jeff and Nick kissing and stumbling into their favorite place in the world: the supply closet.) and was just about to start talking again when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Kurt turned to see who it was and with the sight all his happiness drained. He didn't remember the boy's name but he did know him. It was Sebastian.

"Hey sexy." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked worriedly as Kurt tried to push himself away from Sebastian but he just grabbed Kurt's phone and spoke into it clearly.

"It's his boyfriend." He then hung up, leaving Blaine spluttering in disbelief. Kurt grabbed his phone and threw it in his bag.

"What the hell?" Kurt screamed at Sebastian.

"You know it's going to happen soon." Sebastian replied, flashing a wink before attempting to kiss Kurt. Kurt just panicked, raised his knee and hit Sebastian with force right in the crotch. Sebastian fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Kurt slammed his locker before turning back to Sebastian.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" He said, tears streaming trickling down his cheeks before disappearing down the hallway.

"Fuck!" Sebastian murmured, still on the floor. "I've screwed up _so _big this time."

Kurt pulled into the Dalton student car park, still crying. He locked up his car and headed straight for Blaine's dorm room. To his surprise, Blaine was already inside.

"Blaine, I thought you would still be in class."

"Yeah, well I thought you would be too. What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that _other _guy?" Blaine said as he climbed off his bed and started to walk over to Kurt, however he stopped after a few steps.

"Blaine, I… We…" Kurt shut the door, taking a deep but shaky breath. " I love you. I'm not at school because the incident on the phone I knew I needed to tell you what was really happening, and although I guess I should have just called you in a bathroom stall and been a bit late for class, I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to do it in person."

"Who was that… that guy, Kurt?" Blaine cried.

"His name? Heck… I don't even know his name!"

"Oh well at least you haven't been cheating on me for long! Or are you just _so _classy that you don't even bother learning all of your partner's names?" Blaine interrupted.

"No! Blaine, no, it's not like that at all!"

"Then what is it then?"

Kurt hated this, he hated Blaine being upset, he hated fighting, and he especially hated it when it was because of someone that he only met about a month ago, someone he barely knew.

"Can I sit down with you on your bed?" Blaine nodded and they sat. Kurt stared at the wall as h started as did Blaine. "I met this guy about a month ago, the day I returned to McKinley. He said he as new and that he liked me. I told him about you and that I love you but he was still forceful so I told him to stay away from me. His locker is next to mine though and his advances towards me have been getting more and more forceful and inappropriate. He's been trying to kiss me and has been saying ting to me and I just don't know what to do anymore!" Kurt was crying. He had lost it completely and had just broken down.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's hand and lying down with him on his bed. "I so wish things were better for you, that things would b good for once. You don't deserve this."

"I will never cheat on you, Blaine. I love you so much and god I hate hurting you."

"Baby, it's fine, I love you too and I'm sorry I was just worried and I should've called you back immediately to see what was happening and I shouldn't have listened to that guy but…"

"Blaine, it's fine." Kurt said, cutting Blaine off midsentence. "You're rambling." They both giggled lightly.

"Can you kiss me?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So that was that! Hope you guys like it! Please review and stuff! Also, I think a huge reason why I didn't update for forever was because I got a tumblr however I have since deleted my tumblr and twitter so I will be more on task! I promise!

I've also come to a complete halt with the adoption fanfiction I wrote... I just don't know what to do, so suggestions for that too? Thanks guys! Have fun and love!

Oh and good luck with this weeks episode klainers! It's going to be hard but I am here for you!


End file.
